


A fire in his eyes

by Iridescentuwus



Series: A cigarette with his number on it [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AND A BIT OF DRAMA, Connor still being a thirsty virgin, Connor's nervous rambling, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Hand Kink, Hank Big, Hank being a tease, Hank is an intense man and it has Connor shooketh, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Size Kink, You may have some lite™ exhibitionism as a treat, lite™ dirty talk, me @ Connor the behavior that you exhibited was whore like, soft connor, the whore jumped out and then it jumped back in, wonder what that's about 👀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Connor wants to leap over the table and perch himself in that big lap...He restrains himself. Barely. "H-Hank…" The whininess is back.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: A cigarette with his number on it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568572
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Chapter 1

Connor tries and fails to stop his glances over at the man driving the sleek black Camaro taking them to their date. A much more laid back little cozy cafe close to the library. He's been there before countless times with North. Hank hasn't been in there once. Connor is softly telling him the directions. Radio turned down low on some 80s station. It's been exactly a week since their last date and they've talked or texted on the phone for a while every day after Connor would get off work. He feels more comfortable around the surprisingly down to earth man. 

Connor nearly sighs as he takes in Hank's large hands wrapped around the steering wheel. Veins on the back of them he wants to trace with his fingers...His tongue. He blushes. Hank just looks so focused behind the wheel. Careful. Why did some men have to look so sexy driving? 

Connor has to distract himself from those kinds of thoughts. "You know how I told you my boss hasn't been in all week?" 

Hank's eyes cuts to him for just a moment as he nods. 

"He came back into work today with a cast and crutches! His face was bruised and swollen and he even had some stitches on his forehead. He got into this car accident over the weekend."

Hank is silent for a bit. "Really? That's horrible." 

It's Connor's turn to nod. "I know. I think it's a bit early for him to return to work. He looked like he should have been in bed recuperating more...Take a right here, and then another." 

Connor doesn't notice the odd note to Hank's voice as he says, "That bad, huh?" 

"Yeah. I told him no one would blame him if he took next week off. It just sucks that he looked so stressed out about having to pay you back only to end up in an accident like that." 

Connor also doesn't notice Hank's hands tightening on the wheel, too busy gazing out the window at the clear sky. "What?" 

"You gave him a loan, didn't you? Isn't that why you came into the library to talk to him?" 

Hank relaxes. "Oh. Yes. It was. Normally we wouldn't go to their place of employment like that but he hasn't been answering our calls." 

"How much did he borrow? Wait. Never mind! It's none of my business and you probably wouldn't _legally_ be able to tell me anyway…" Connor mutters, embarrassed by his nosiness. "Take a left." 

Hank spares him a smile before turning. "You're right, angel. Confidential." 

Connor can't help but to smile himself at the appearance of the pet name. He should come up with one for Hank. Well, one besides _daddy._ Not that he's actually called Hank that outside of the quiet moments in his bedroom at night. How does one even bring that up? His face feels hot just _thinking_ about it. Would Hank even like it? Connor didn't even know _he_ liked it until North practically hammered it into his head. But Hank really did seem to fit that mold. Not just looks wise, but also the confident way he carried himself. 

He's torn from his musings when Hank parks the car in front of their destination. Brewster's Cafe. A warm little place with affordable prices and mouth watering pastries and coffee. Hank swiftly exits his side of the vehicle and walks over to Connor's side. Opening the door for him and giving the same treatment to the entrance door. Connor murmuring a soft _thank you_ at the display of chivalry. Eyes lowered demurely. 

They're immediately greeted with the smell of sweets and strong coffee. Connor already knowing what he's getting. A little treat after the long week to celebrate it being Friday. They walk behind an older couple ordering.

Biting his lip, Connor playfully nudges Hank. "Do _you_ want a recommendation?" 

Hank smirks at him. "Sure. I take my coffee black but you can recommend me something to eat." 

"Do you like sweet things?" Connor's asks. Eyes zeroing in on Hank's tongue flicking out over his lip as his blue eyes dart down to his mouth.

"I _love_ sweet things." 

Connor short-circuits. Flashing back to their first date before Hank kissed him. _Such a sweet boy_ he had rumbled, wrapping those massive hands around his waist… "I uh. I recommend their double cho-chocolate chip brownie then." He chokes out. Face on fire as they step up to place their order. Connor stammering through his order of a sugary frappuccino and slice of pumpkin bread. Barely hearing Hank's. Going to pay when Hank beats him to it. Handing the bemused employee his card. His _black_ card. Wow. 

"Hank," Connor whines, pouting. Pausing at the _glint_ the taller man gets in his eyes at the tone. Whoops. Whining and _pouting_ was not attractive. He makes sure his tone is more mature sounding, "I could have paid for mine. It's way less than the check probably was at Onyx." 

"Like I said, baby doll, what kind of man would I be making my date pay?" 

That quiets him. 

"Here you are, gentleman!" The man behind the counter chirps. Placing their drinks and pastries onto the counter for them to grab. After that, they're easily able to find somewhere to sit. Brewster's not being very busy at that time. 

Taking a sip of his drink, Connor asks if Hank has any new pictures and videos of Sumo to share. Hank grins and fishes out his phone. Opening his gallery he turns the phone towards Connor as a video plays. It's a shot of a staircase and after a few seconds, Hank's voice is heard calling for the dog to go outside with him. The speed at which Sumo appears around the corner to run down the stairs, nearly stumbling down a few, has Connor beaming. Especially hearing Hank laughing and fondly calling him the dog an idiot. 

Once that video ends, Hank scrolls through to some pictures of their time in the backyard. Connor coos over all of them. Giving him a pensive look, Hank drinks some of his own coffee, "Maybe our next date could be at a dog park." 

Connor snaps his attention to him, smiling widening. "Really? I'd love that!" 

"So would I. And Sumo, of course. He loves anyone nice enough to dote on him the way you probably will." 

Expression serious, save for his twitching lips, Connor nods his head sagely. "All dogs should be doted on, Hank. All of them." 

"Yeah well, I didn't feel like that potty training him. He was extremely stubborn about it." 

Connor raises his brows inquiringly. Which prompts Hank to launch into the story of all the times he swears Sumo was _purposely_ being defiant. How he swears the dog would stare at him challengingly before lifting his leg to empty his bladder somewhere in the house. By the time it's over, Connor is desperately trying not to snort with laughter and choke. He nearly cries when Hank goes way back in his gallery that consisted of _just_ the infamous dog to find a picture of him as a puppy. 

"Hank, when you go home...You go right to Sumo and pet him for an hour. _At least._ Let him know it's from me and that I'm a big fan." 

Hank laughs a laugh deep from his stomach. Sending flutters through Connor's. "Will do." 

Glancing up from his phone screen, Hank's attention is drawn to the bit of whip cream at the corner of his lip, not that Connor knows that. Not until Hank slowly reaches out and swipes his thumb over it. Connor watching with wide doe eyes as Hank brings it up to his mouth to lick clean. Connor wants to leap over the table and perch himself in that big lap...He restrains himself. Barely. " _H-Hank…"_ The whininess is back. 

Those blue eyes darken and seem to _burn_ as he leans forward as if beckoned by, in Connor's opinion, the annoying tone. Clearly that isn't actually the case. "Connor," Hank purrs, "can I be honest?" 

Connor's mouth is dry. "Ye-yeah." 

Hank leans in even closer, allowing Connor to get a whiff of his cologne, voice a hushed rasp. "I want nothing more than to take you home with me right now. Something tells me you'd be _very_ sensitive and responsive…" 

Connor's lashes flutter over his cheek as he bites his lip. Opening them, he doesn't care to mask the desperation swimming in them. "Da- _Hank!_ Hank _...Please?"_ He isn't quite sure what he's begging for. He doesn't know if he's begging him to take him home or to stop or to continue _being honest_ with him. He only knows the Hank he caught a glimpse of at Onyx is back. His heart is racing in his chest. Did Hank hear that little slip up? Did he know what almost came out of his mouth?

Hank settles back with a heavy sigh though. "I won't though. I don't want to rush into sex right away. I want to continue getting to know you better first." 

Connor visibly squirms, whimpering. "But, Hank…" 

"Aww. I know, baby doll. Have a little more patience." Hank croons, the fire in his gaze now abated. 

Connor bites back more sweet pleas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *jenna marbles voice* nasty boy!

Brown eyes flicker down to the thick fingers flattening the crumbs of the brownie on the paper bag it came in as the man nods attentively to Connor's rambling about how underrated some modern books are. Wanting them in his mouth. To feel their weight on his tongue. Would it be inappropriate? They were only on their second date...But Hank certainly didn't see anything wrong with teasing _him._

He wanted to see more of Hank's less gentlemanly side though. Wanted to feel that exhilaration that came with having a _man_ staring at him with such heat. Liked feeling so obviously desired. But it wasn't just to feed his own ego. Something about Hank just made him want to do such things. 

Connor has only ever had his own fingers in his mouth. Muffling his moans in the night while he ground against his pillow or used his other hand to pleasure himself. Too nervous to bring any toys into his and Amanda's house on the (very) off chance she could come across it. And wouldn't that just be _mortifying?_

Catching Connor glances at the mindless gesture, Hank smiles, slightly self conscious, and grabs a napkin to clean his index finger of the crumbs. Moving to fold his large hands on the table when Connor interjects it. Grabbing the left and laying it down flat. Palm up. Hank's brow raising. His slender finger traces over his lifeline. Voice soft, and what he hopes, _sultry_ , "You have such big hands, Hank…" Glancing up at him from beneath his lashes. 

That look is back. That intense, exhilarating look is back. Aimed at their hands on the table. "It was one of the first things I noticed actually." Fingers slowly slide up to his wrist, guiding it up to his face. Brushing just barely across his throat. Chin, jaw, and finally his lips. Where Hank's calloused index and middle fingertips rest. Letting go of his wrist. Hank keeping them there of his own free will now. Connor's lashes flutter when Hank traces them over the pillowy bottom lip. 

Does Connor dare? He does. Hank's lustful, dark expression emboldens him. Plus, an eye for an eye, right? His cheeks flush pink as his tongue curls over them. Drawing them into his mouth, lips closing over them. Underwear growing wet as he rubs his thighs together under the table. Blue eyes riveted on his pink mouth. The first little lash of his tongue over them, Hank sighs. His own lips parting. The larger man leaning in towards him. Brown eyes close as he sucks on them. Heart racing as this is easily the most erotic thing he's done with another person. 

"Connor…" Hank murmurs, sounding enthralled. And then the fingers abruptly leave his mouth. Eyes snapping open with a soft little whine from under his breath. "The owner just gave us a dirty look, angel." Hank's voice is back to normal again. If a bit amused. That information has Connor jerking back into his seat. Eyes wide. Blush darkening as his eyes dart to the people behind the counter. Just a _few feet away._ The people pointedly not looking their way now. 

"Oh my god. Let's go. _Please,_ Hank. I-I have no idea what came over me! I am so sorry." Connor gasps, gathering up his coat from where he folded it across the back of his seat. What the hell was he thinking? They were in _public_. How could he just forget that fact?

He could never come back here. Ever. But he came here all the time with North though! What excuses would he use to avoid this place? She'd know something was up in a heartbeat. He wasn't the best liar in the world. He'd probably blush and she'd catch that detail and push him about it and ugh. She'd be insufferable if she knew he acted like that. 

Hank deposits some cash into the tip jar on their way out. Chuckling as he throws his own coat on, leading them out with a hand placed over his lower back. Once more opening the door for him. Sliding into his car, Hank turns to him with a grin that shows the charming gap in his teeth. Lust from earlier completely gone. Now replaced with a different kind of teasing glint. "I had no idea you would be such an exhibitionist, _angel._ Should I even call you angel anymore? That certainly wasn't very angelic, pure behavior…" 

Connor still can't bring himself to look at him head on. " _Haaank."_ His _whole_ body felt hot. That wasn't like him. The few bumbling kisses he shared with that boy in high school was done in complete privacy. But there he was earlier. Just. _Sucking on his fingers_ in a public place like that. But oh, it had been so thrilling getting lost like that until reality came back and bit him. Even now, amidst the sheer mortification, it made him wet. 

"Hey," Hank crooned soothingly, "it's not so bad, Connor. I bet they'll go home later and laugh about it with their friends." 

Connor groans again. "Oh god. I don't want them to tell people about it!" 

"Sorry. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say right now...But I bet you'll laugh about it with me later too. Probably not _today."_

Connor perks up. That implied that Hank liked him and wanted to continue seeing him, didn't it? His lips bashfully form a smile. "Really?" 

Hank's own smile widens. "Yes, really." 

For a moment they just sit there grinning at each other before Hank sobers up. "I'm having a really nice time right now and if you are too...What do you say to going to the park? We can sit on a bench and talk. Take advantage of this more mild weather we've been having lately." 

"Well," Connor drawls, "there's no Sumo...But yeah. Okay. I'd really like that."

Nodding happily, Hank starts up the car and pulls out of the lot. The radio still on that 80s station. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you _genuinely_ like black coffee? Like, you didn't just get that to seem mature or cultured or _whatever?"_

Hank laughs, "Yeah, Connor. I actually like it." 

Connor makes a face. "Ugh. And you got it _hot_ too." 

Hank raises a brow, amused. "And? What about it?" 

Connor purses his lips. "Hot black coffee is even worse than _cold_ black coffee. Which is disgusting. But if I'm forced to drink it because I stupidly forgot to get more cream...I'd choose the iced coffee. For some reason, it's marginally less gag inducing for me than _hot_ black coffee." He rambles. Seriously? Did that even make sense? 

The area of the park they were at was rather secluded, the only people passing by being a few joggers every now and then. Connor absently notes. 

"Hm. That's kind of Interesting...Coffee barely sounds like a word anymore."

Connor grins, shaking his head, curls flopping around, unknowingly catching Hank's admiring eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine, angel." 

Connor squirms, flushing. Would that pet name never fail to affect him like that? He racks his mind for a topic as his eyes rove over the trees with their orange leaves. "Oh! For our next date, i-if you're still interested that i—"

"I am _very_ interested, Connor." 

He bites the inside of his lip. Placing his hands in his coat. Eyes darting in the man's direction and spotting his intense eyes locked on him. Has he been staring the whole time that Connor was perusing their surroundings? "G-great! So um. Are we really going to a dog park next time? Cause that sounds so fun. I haven't gotten to play with a dog in a while! My friend, North, she has a cat. But in my opinion, cats aren't as fun to play with…" 

"I've noticed you kind of tend to, and no offense here, _ramble_ when you're nervous, Connor. Everything okay?" 

Connor nods jerkily. Still not looking at him. 

"Really?" Hank doesn't sound all that convinced. "Am I doing something to make you uncomfortable? If so, I'm really sorry." 

Connor finally cuts his eyes towards the man for a second. "No! Well. Yeah? But. Not in a _bad_ way? It's just. Um." He chooses to sit on his hands, rocking slightly from side to side.

Hank waits patiently, even with how confused he must be. _Still_ giving him every ounce of his attention. 

"I-I'm not really used to having someone's full undivided attention like this. Not that people _ignore_ me or anything. I-I guess I meant a _man's_ attention? It's a bit intense...But in a really nice way. Not a lot of people have expressed interest in me...Kind of hard to meet single men when you really only go out to work at a library or coffee with your friend." Perfect (thanks to braces) teeth capture his bottom lip. 

He nearly gasps when Hank's thumb and index finger grips his chin to turn his face in the man's direction. Chocolate eyes only widen further at the deeply crooned, "Oh, _baby doll..._ I will give you all the attention you want and _deserve."_ The thumb rises to trace over his lips. The man leaning closer. 

Connor's tongue flicks out to lightly wet his lips. Hank's own mouth parts, leaning in closer, enough to feel each other's breath. Their eyes fall shut. He sighs as Hank teasingly brushes his lips over his in an almost kiss, fingers moving to his right cheek. Pulling him in to close the distance and angling him simultaneously. Connor swears he feels the sparks he's heard and read so much about. Mouth the perfect pressure against his. 

He whimpers feeling Hank's tongue snake out over the seam of his pink lips before pulling back. Long lashes blink open, revealing eyes so dark, the pupil is nearly swallowed up completely. Connor's voice comes out a soft mewl, "Da- _Hank_ …" Jesus Christ. Get some more self control, he thinks hazily. 

Hank's lips twitch up at one of the corners. _Oh god no._ "What was that, ang—"

The sound of a ringtone breaks through their little bubble. Hank's expression going flat immediately. "Excuse me." 

Connor watches, bewildered, as Hank stands and walks away several feet to answer it. Mind a little slow to catch up after _all that_ happened. He can't hear the conversation but he can see that Hank's broad back and shoulders look tense. The call ends a few minutes later. 

Hank strides over, face appearing to be set in stone. Stormy. "Seems there was a problem at work that they can't handle without my help. We'll have to cut this short. Sorry. I'll drive you back to the library." Hank had picked him up after he clocked in to work for a few hours. His car was still parked in the lot. 

Connor blinks at Hank's clipped tone. Standing to join him for the walk back to his Camaro. Even with his obvious irritation, Hank still opens and shuts the door for him. 

The drive back, Hank is tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Radio off. Jaw clenched. Anxiety curls in Connor's stomach. He quietly clears his throat. "E-everything okay? Is the problem that bad?" 

Hank sighs, "Yeah. It shouldn't be too difficult. I just hate having to go in again once I get out of that work mindset…" He turns the radio on at a low volume. A commercial break playing. 

Connor relaxes. "Oh. Well, maybe we could talk once it's fixed?" He suggests. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he says, "Maybe facetime? Introduce me to Sumo a little?" 

That gets a smile. "Sure. Will do." 

They pull into the library. Parking next to his car as Connor lingers long enough to shyly lean in and press a kiss to his cheek. "Talk to you later, Hank." The man nods and murmurs an affirmative. 

He exits the vehicle and gets into his. Hank waiting once more until Connor starts his car and pulls out alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft. Yeah. Zlatko toootally got into a car accident 👀


End file.
